Reunion Of Hearts
by chippi
Summary: Riku and Sora return from Locking Kingdom Hearts, and, Akira, a girl who Riku met on his journey, is being chased by Ansem. Will Riku do anaything to protect her?
1. Default Chapter

I do Own Kingdom Hearts, Riku, and Sora are all mine, MUHAHAHAHA. ^_^  
  
Chapter one:  
  
It has been three years since Sora and Riku had locked Kingdom Hearts. Everything was the same as before. Wakka was beating Tidus with his blitzballs. Selphie w assitting daydreaming being with Riku. Sora was chasing Kiari for attention (as always). Riku was sitting on the paopu tree thinking about a girl named Akira, one he met when he was locking Kingdom Hearts. He was thinking about her when Sora interrupted him by hitting him with a paopu to poor Riku's head.  
  
" What the F*** Sora". He got off and pushed Sora in the water ( as always). That night Riku was sitting on the roof of his house thinking about Akira, and she said to him " save me from the darkness".  
  
" Is he alright Sora?" asked Kiari.  
  
" Yeah, he is fine, don't worry he can take care of himself". Next morning Sora woke up by a sound of the landing of a gummi ship. Riku was the first one out to see who it was. It was Akira who came running to Riku. Riku opened his arms and embraced her. " What's wrong? Why are you here?".  
  
" He is after me".  
  
" Who is after you".  
  
" A. Ans..em".  
  
"Don't worry he wont lay a finger on you as long as I am here". Later Riku introduced Akira to Kiari and Sora.  
  
That night Riku suggested Akira should stay with him because Ansem might attack. While in Riku's house, Akira slept on Riku's bed and he slept on the couch.  
  
~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO".  
  
"It's okay, you just had a nightmare". Riku took her in his arms and she fell asleep. That morning Riku smelled pancakes and omelets.  
  
" Good Morning sleepy head, wake up, I made breakfast" said Akira. After breakfast Riku took Akira and showed her Destiny Islands. " We should go get you pair of clothes, cause one isn't enough" said Riku. After Riku questioned her about her dream , her green eyes filled with tears but Riku didn't push her to tell him. Later Riku, Akira, Sora and Kiari went swimming, they pushed each other, they threw each other and they dunked each other until sunset. After Sora and Kiari were tired they left. Riku and Arika were so tired they fell asleep on the beach.  
  
Authors request:  
  
Review please, I am sorry this was a short chapter. The other chapters will be better. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion Of Hearts: Chapter Two. I do Own Kingdom Hearts, Riku, and Sora are all mine, MUHAHAHAHA. ^_^ Chapter 2: " No, don't come near me! NOOOOOOO!!!". Riku woke up from Arika's scream and found her sweating. She woke up and had tears streaming down her cheeks. " Calm down, it's okay, you had another nightmare". he wiped the tears and took her in his arms. From the soothing sounds of the waves both teens fell asleep in each other's arms. Next morning Sora found Arika and Riku sleeping and started tickling the older boy's ribs. " Holy s*** Sora" " MUHAHAHAHA I got you. Now the score is 1 to 0". Riku stood up red like a tomato pushed Sora in the water. "Now the score is 1to 1". Then Riku went to check on Arika still sleeping. Riku found Sora standing beside him. " Sora stop dripping water on her, you'll wake her up". " It looks like it's going to rain. We better get inside". " Yeah lets go". Riku carried Arika and said goodbye to Sora. On his way to his house rain started pouring and hitting the ground. By the time Riku got to his house he was soaked and he put Arika in his bed and d! ecided to take a shower. Afterwards he decided to get something to eat because his stomach was growling (as usual). After it had stopped raining Kiari found Sora sitting on the papou tree. She hugged him and pushed him in the water. She jumped in as well and kissed him on his cheek and he kissed her back and embraced her in his arms. Back to Riku's house Arika woke up from the smell of sushi. " I thought the only thing you can make is cereal!". " Kiari taught me". " Are you feeling better?" Asked Riku. " Yeah, as long as you're by my side". Riku grinned at her and kissed her cheek softly. Afterwards Kiari and Sora came to Riku's house and suggested that they should all go watch the sunset. While walking to the papou trees Sora held Kiari's hand, Riku decided to do the same thing to Arika. She started blushing and he kissed her cheek again. Riku sat on the branch of the papou tree with Arika on his side, Sora and Kiari sat on the ground. Riku looked at Arika from the corner ! of his eye and how the wind was playing with her black hair. All of a sudden they both heard a big splash and they saw Sora and Kiari in the water. " Those two were made for each other". Riku said. "What about you?" asked Arika. "I was made to be with you". He hugged her and she hugged him back. Hope you liked chapter two. Read and Review pleaseeee. ^_^ 


End file.
